N'improvise pas
by Zessyka
Summary: Ashley a tout perdu. Seule va-t-elle réussir à s'occuper des membres restant de sa famille ? Garder son frère est sa priorité. Une lutte contre le pouvoir va commencer, avec ou sans le beau blond qui a réussit à mettre sa vie sens dessus dessous. U.A.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs.

Je reviens avec ma deuxième histoire encore et toujours centré sur le plus beau blond! Cette fois ci avec un thème complètement opposé au premier. Je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire alors je vous laisse à l'histoire.

Disclamer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, seule Ashley et sa petite famille sont en ma possession!

* * *

C'était censé être une journée normale pourtant, elle a tourné au cauchemar.

Nous étions sur la route, moi, ma petite sœur, mon père ainsi que ma mère qui était à son septième mois de grossesse, pour la visite chez le gynéco.

Laurie avait insisté pour venir, elle était très enthousiaste de voir son petit frère et donc ne pouvant rester seule à la maison, je suis moi aussi montée dans la voiture.

\- Ash! Ash! Y a ma chanson! Tu chantes avec moi?! S'teu plaît!

\- Un peu de silence les filles, laissez papa se concentrer.

Je sais qu'à ce moment-là j'aurais dû calmer ma sœur mais qui le fait? J'ai simplement commencé à fredonner et ça a suffi à faire apparaître un énorme sourire sur ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne se mette à chanter à tue-tête. Un peu faux certes mais c'est ma petite sœur alors je me suis contentée de sourire tout comme maman, qui c'était retournée vers nous.  
Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a dérapé.  
Peut-être à cause de nous, on avait été prévenue que le trafic était dense et que nous devions être silencieuse ou bien à cause de l'autre chauffeur qui avait été distrait.

Il nous a percuté du côté conducteur, la voiture est sortie de la route et nous avons atterri dans un faussé. Les deux côtés étaient touchés. Quelqu'un a crié. Je crois que c'était ma mère parce qu'elle se tenait le ventre, sa chemise était tâchée de sang et son visage livide.  
Je n'ai pas pu détourner mon regard, j'étais transi par la peur et je n'ai rien fait.  
Je me rappelle que les sirènes se sont vite fait entendre mais il était trop tard.

Mon père était mort dans la voiture. Ma mère dans l'ambulance.

Nous étions restés seuls, moi, ma sœur et mon nouveau petit frère.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour/ bonsoir tout le monde!

Aujourd'hui je poste le premier chapitre de mon histoire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Si vous avez des remarques ( qu'elles soient bonne ou mauvaises) je suis preneuse.

Bonne lecture!

⁂

Chapitre 1

⁂

À dix-neuf ans, on s'imagine en train d'étudier, de faire la fête bref, de profiter de sa jeunesse. Pas de retourner au lycée.

J'avais rempli toute la paperasse nécessaire et pouvais donc commencer au lycée David Jones. Pouvoir garder Nathan avait été une lutte difficile mais, j'avais réussi grâce à ce poste. Bien sûr, j'ai encore la conseillère sur le dos et je sais qu'au moindre faux pas, elle peut tout me reprendre.

J'ai réussi à vendre en un temps record notre maison et, nous venons tout juste d'emménager dans la ville voisine.

De cette façon, l'hôpital où repose Laurie est plus près et nous pouvons lui rendre visite plus souvent

Presque un an c'est écoulé depuis _ce_ jour, et ce n'est que aujourd'hui que commence la véritable bataille.

Notre nouvel appartement se situé au bord de la ville, non loin de mon lieu de travail. Il est équipé de deux chambres, ce qui était un des critères que je devais respecter afin de pouvoir garder ma famille ainsi que d'une cuisine-salon-salle à manger et une salle de bains.

La propriétaire était une femme sympathique qui, je pense, m'avait prise en pitié et m'avait fait un loyer dans mes moyens.

\- Ben oui, petit frère, c'est grâce à m'dame Lancy qu'on est ensemble.

J'ai un besoin permanent d'avoir Nathan avec moi. C'est probablement lié au fait qu'il est la seule famille qu'il me reste avec ma sœur. C'est pourquoi j'utilise un porte-bébé et l'ai collé à moi à longueur de journée. Il est mon petit monde et la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore craqué.

Cependant, ne pouvant le prendre à mon boulot, je me suis résolue à le laisser chez la voisine, une ancienne amie de maman. J'avais fait sa connaissance dès mon aménagement il y a deux semaines. Elle était venue me souhaiter la bienvenue et s'était montrée d'une gentillesse sans limite en se proposant pour garder Nathan.

C'est donc résolu que je traversais la grille, un sentiment de nostalgie m'étreignant. Je trouvais rapidement le secrétariat et l'on me conduisit au local dédié aux femmes de ménages.

Deux femmes s'y trouvaient ainsi qu'une jeune fille peut être plus âgé que moi.

Elles discutaient joyeusement tout en s'empressant avec les produits ménagers qu'elles jetaient dans un chariot placé au centre de la pièce.

\- Mesdames, voici Ashley. Elle travaillera ici à partir d'aujourd'hui tous les soirs, accueillez la comme il se doit. Bonne fin de matinée.

Puis, elle s'en alla alors qu'une des femmes s'avançait vers moi. Elle était grande et avait un visage d'ange. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage duquel on pouvait lire la sagesse de la dame. Des petits yeux bleus me sondaient alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'une démarche assurée.

-Enchantée, je suis Carla. Les tâches ne résistent jamais devant mon chiffon ! S'écria-t-elle me faisant sursauter.

Elle rit se donnant une tape sur le dos et présenta les deux autres. Il y avait Madame Aurélie, une petite femme un brin potelé dont le visage maternel était parsemé de ride. De son chignon s'échappaient quelques mèches blanches, mais elle n'avait en rien l'air d'être contrainte par son âge et, elle me souriait elle aussi.

Nous fîmes plus ample connaissance lors du nettoyage. La discussion ayant dérivé vers les petits-enfants de Mme. Aurélie, je leur parlai de Nathan et Laurie, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, sans jamais aborder le sujet des parents.

Elles m'expliquèrent que le lycée donnait aussi des cours du soir lorsque j'entendis des voix au parterre.

\- Les élèves qui sont en difficulté se voient obligés de venir le soir. La directrice n'accepte pas que le niveau de son établissement baisse, elle veut tirer le meilleur des gosses.

J'acquiesçai.

La tête soutenue par le manche du balai, je fixais le mur en songeant à Nathan. Notre précédente discussion m'avait fait réaliser le vide que je ressentais lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Venue de nulle part, un groupe de jeunes passa devant nous.

Il y avait sept garçons de différentes tailles et corpulences, la plupart ayant un casque autour du cou ou sur les oreilles.

Il y en avait deux qui dirigeait la petite troupe. Deux bruns, des sourires scotchés sur le visage, se tenant bras dessus, bras-dessous dont les chemises blanches réglementaires étaient à moitié défaites et sortaient de leurs pantalons. Derrière eux marchaient par paires de deux les quatre autres, des mines renfrognées, ils ne voulaient certainement pas se trouver ici.

L'un s'était fait pousser une moustache tandis que son acolyte ajoutait de la bizarrerie avec une barbichette rayée. Les deux étaient des armoires à glace du fait de leur musculature surdéveloppée ainsi que l'air bourru qu'ils abordaient.

La paire suivante était composée d'un rouquin et d'un ébène. Le premier s'était coiffé en banane et sa chemise était proprement mise et il avait noué un foulard autour de son cou. Son voisin avait ses cheveux redressés en un chignon et ses talons claquaient sur le sol sans un bruit.

Mais parmi eux, ce fut le dernier qui retint le plus mon attention.

D'un pas traînant, il suivait les autres. Un foulard bleu pendait à sa taille, froissant sa chemise aux trois quarts ouverte.

D'un air flegmatique, il regardait devant soi une sucette dans la bouche. Des cheveux blonds bataillaient au sommet de sa tête lui donnant un charme que je ne pus contester.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il.

Je sursautais pour la deuxième fois et son regard bleu croisa le mien. Je crus voir un relief de sourire se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me dépassait.

Je les regardais jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au tournant.

\- Le travaille ne va pas se faire tout seul, au boulot !

Je soupirai et me remis au cirage du sol. Plus vite je finirai, plus vite je pourrai revoir mon bout de chou.

Alors que je sortais du lycée, je vis les étudiants de tantôt appuyés contre la grille entourant l'établissement. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, aucun n'avait mis de manteau et ils étaient toujours en chemise. Je tremblais de froid rien qu'en les regardant.

M'ayant aperçu, ils arrêtèrent leurs discussions et me regardèrent passer. La tête basse et le cœur battant, je m'éloignai rapidement. C'était toujours angoissant de passer devant un groupe d'hommes, surtout en pleine nuit.

Je sonnai chez la voisine quelques minutes plus tard encore essoufflée à cause des marches que j'ai dû monter, l'ascenseur étant en panne. Elle m'ouvrit et m'invita à entrer, me disant que le petit dormait dans le salon.

\- Alors, cette première journée, n'était-elle pas trop dure ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé et m'invitant à faire de même.

-Non, les filles ont été gentilles et nous avons vite terminé. Nathan m'a beaucoup manqué…

C'était vraiment dure d'être séparé de lui pendant ces heures, je n'y étais plus habituée.

\- Je t'offre le dîner aujourd'hui. Tu sais, je suis une vieille femme et plus personne ne viens me rendre visite alors accepte, de la compagnie me ferait plaisir. s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, voyant que j'allai refuser.

⁂

* * *

⁂

Le reste de la semaine est passé rapidement, nous sommes allés rendre visite à Laurie trois fois et, maintenant que le week-end commence, je peux enfin profiter de Nathan.

Je l'ai habillé chaudement et nous sommes partis pour une ballade.

N'ayant pas de poussette, je le portais dans son porte-bébé et plusieurs personnes me jetaient des regards curieux.

Je me suis dirigée vers le parc et nous aie installés sur une petite colline de laquelle j'avais une vue sur le parc en son ensemble.

Comme toujours dans ces moment-là, mes pensées dérivèrent vers l'accident. Je m'en étais sorti avec seulement quelques égratignures et une cicatrice à l'épaule alors que ma petite Laurie avait les poumons perforés en plus d'avoir eu une jambe amputée et d'avoir reçu un coup qui l'a fait tomber dans le coma.

Ils me manquent tous.

J'aurais aimé ne pas survivre à cet accident.

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent et ma gorge se serra.

Nathan émit un grognement et je le calai encore plus contre moi, refoulant mes larmes.

\- Hé, ça ne va pas mademoiselle ?

\- Hein ?

Je relevai rapidement la tête et vis un homme me regarder. Il était penché vers moi, son visage exprimant une curiosité. Ses cheveux roux, mi-longs mouillés par la pluie- collaient ses joues alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Une aussi belle dame ne devrait pas être triste, celui qui a causé votre chagrin ne vous mérite pas. Je me nomme Thatch, à votre service.

Il fit une petite révérence qui me fit sourire et je me présentai à mon tour. C'était la première fois que l'on me draguait et du rouge vint coloré mes joues. Puis, il perdit un peu de son air enjoué en apercevant Nathan collé contre moi.

\- Quel magnifique bébé, comment se nomme-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux

Menteur. Il est collé à moi et donc inaccessible à ta vue.

Néanmoins, je lui répondis.

Il dut le prendre pour une invitation et s'assit à mes côtés.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous, jolie demoiselle ?

\- Ashley, enchantée. Que me vaux…

\- Je vous ai aperçu, vous aviez l'air triste alors je suis venu. D'ailleurs, je ne regrette pas, de plus près vous êtes encore plus charmante. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sur le coup, je rougis et descendit mon regard vers Nathan. Il dut percevoir mon malaise, car son rire résonna alors que le petit gazouillait. Il ouvrit ses yeux, si semblable aux miens, et les planta sur un point derrière moi.

Je sentis le souffle de Thatch sur ma chevelure. Je ne l'avais pas entendu bouger.

\- Je pari qu'il sera un tombeur avec un regard comme celui-là.

\- Hmm… Mon petit frère sera quelqu'un de bien, il n'a pas besoin d'une horde de fille autour de lui.

\- Alors c'est ton frère… murmura-t-il. Puis, s'asseyant de nouveau : Puis-je te tutoyer ?

J'acquiesçai, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était agréable d'être charmé.

\- Ça te dirai qu'on sorte samedi prochain ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire garder Nathan…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le prendre. Répondit-il après un moment de silence. Alors, c'est convenu?

Ses yeux noisette pétillaient. Il devait être un homme bon puisqu'il n'avait pas reculé devant la contrainte « Nathan » et il savait faire preuve de bonne manière.

Il détourna son regard vers le ciel et je senti une goutte d'eau sur ma tête. Rapidement, il sortit un parapluie de son sac et nous abrita en dessous.

\- J'ai bien fait de le prendre. Maintenant, je dois te raccompagner chez toi., il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malade toi ou le petit.

Nous nous relevâmes et il se rapprocha de moi pour que nous soyons tous protégés de la pluie. Nous discutâmes un peu sur le chemin du retour. J'appris qu'il était le fils du propriétaire du _« Pleasant Ocean »_ , le restaurant le plus chic de la ville et qu'il y travaillait pour aider son père. Je lui dis que nous venions d'aménager et que je ne connaissais pas encore toute la ville.

\- Alors, on peut faire une sortie de reconnaissance demain, si tu veux bien. Je te présenterai des amis et tu pourras prendre une copine ou sœur de ton âge avec toi… Naturellement, le petit peut venir, j'ai une amie qui adore les enfants. Tu en pense quoi ?

\- Je suis partante, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il me le rendit et nous nous dîmes « à demain » avant de nous séparer. Je remontai à l'appartement où mon sourire se fana. Je posai Nathan dans son coin jeux et me perchai sur la table.

\- Lala ! Cria le petit. Bobo !

Il tenait en l'air sa petite voiture, me regardant de ses grand yeux vert.

\- Oui, elle est belle ta voiture. Bobo fait broum !

Je traçai une trajectoire imaginaire et il se mit à rire. Un petit rire qui, comme à chaque fois me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu sais, maman me manque… Elle t'aimait déjà alors que t'étais pas là, tu l'aurais adorée… je m'arrêtai avant qu'il ne capte mon humeur. D'ailleurs, c'est pas l'heure de manger ?

\- Lala…

Il chouina un moment mais le repas se passa sans accident majeur – avec le bazar caractéristique que ferait un enfant.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et le lendemain arriva.

Je m'étais levé aux aurores, Nathan n'ayant pas fait de nuit complète. J'avais l'air d'un mort vivant, planant de pièce en pièce alors qu'il mâchouillait un biscuit sur sa chaise haute.

Je finissais de m'habiller lorsque la sonnette retentit. J'allai ouvrir tout en plaçant mon frère sur ma hanche.

Je restai stupéfaite en voyant la personne se tenant devant moi.

J'en oubliais même de parler.

\- Hey.


End file.
